


[Art] Equals

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Even in this day and age it was still unheard of that omegas would dare biting their alpha in a mutual claim. It just wasn't done. Alphas did the claiming, not the other way around. That fact was just something everyone had to live with, if they liked it or not. Of course, it came as a very nice surprise that angels didn't seem to care about old and stupid traditions and welcomed mutual claiming bites...





	[Art] Equals

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this as part of the SPN reversebang 2018
> 
> Everyone please check out the awesome story!

[](https://imgur.com/BGKrpJm)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twice Shy Love Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752883) by [SueDeeNimh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueDeeNimh/pseuds/SueDeeNimh)




End file.
